


The Mob Boss and His Queen

by Mswriter07



Series: Benny and his Queen Beth [1]
Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, Mob boss Benny Watts, Sober Beth Harmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Beth finds Benny Watts and they're pleasantly surprised with each other.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Series: Benny and his Queen Beth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The Mob Boss and His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Hope you enjoy it. This could become a series of sorts. Let me know what you think.

Benny Watts, prodigal mafia boss and chess champion, sat at his usual table with his bodyguards Matt and Mike. He sipped at his beer and scanned his bar as he observed the patrons of the night. In the far corner at a booth, he noticed a small crowd gathered and men leaving the table dejectedly throughout the night. He motioned to Matt and Mike and asked, “What’s going on over there?”

“It’s the first we’re seeing of this too. Do you want us to go check it out and report back to you?” Mike asked.

“I got this.” Benny stubbed out his cigarette and Matt slid out of the booth so Benny could stand and he sauntered over to the table that the small crowd was still gathered by and he saw the chessboard first. Second, Harry Beltik looked like he wanted to cry when long slim fingers with perfectly manicured nails tipped over his King piece. After watching the beautiful move, Benny’s eyes traveled the rest of the way over the person and found himself meeting chocolate brown eyes, fiery red hair, and an arched brow. Her chin rested on her other hand while she looked inquisitively at him. 

Harry looked up and saw Benny. “You do realize you’re on my turf right?”

“I’m not gambling so I’m not hurting business. Just playing an old fashioned game,” Beth said as she rearranged the pieces on the board.

“Yeah, well, you have half of my patrons in tears, so now it’s my business.”

“And who are you pray tell?”

“Benny Watts,” Benny jabbed his thumb behind him and Beltik scrambled from the seat and Benny sprawled across from her.

“Beth. Would you like to play?” Beth waved to the chessboard.

“Sure you need to be dropped down a few pegs.” He sat his beer down and lit another cigarette and watched the smoke curl in the air. Beth watched Benny turn his pieces and pick them at random checking the weight. He nudged his boot against her ankle and she glared at him and moved her feet. He followed and he smirked as he played his opening move. 

The two played chasing each other all over the board, Benny eventually pinning Beth’s pieces in a checkmate. Beth was flustered and trying to catch her breath - it was a beautiful game. Benny nudged her ankle and she shot her eyes up from the board to Benny’s hooded gaze. Benny licked his lips and Beth grabbed her purse and pushed through the crowd that had gathered. Someone tried to stop her but Benny said, “Let her go. She’ll be back.”

Three days later, Benny could be found at the table with the chess set, Beth’s chess set that she left behind. He was playing through the variations of their game when someone sat across from him. He made his next move and said, “Why hello Beth.”

“Benny Watts, head of the Watts family and chess champion extraordinaire.”

“Did your research. Another game?” Benny waved to the board.

“I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“You aren’t going to run away after our game are you?” Benny asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“After our game, I want to take you to dinner.”

“Okay. Where to?” Beth asked as she arranged her pieces on the board.

“I know a place. You’ll enjoy it.”

“Let’s play.” Beth steepled her fingers and Benny made the first move. The two played just as intense a game as they did the first time and Benny beat her again. After Benny held his hand out, she shook it. Benny stood with her hand in his and helped her stand up. 

“Do you have a coat with you?”

“It’s by the door in coat check. You have a classy establishment.” When they passed the coatroom, the attendant passed Beth her coat, and she put it on before Benny laced his fingers with hers as they left his bar.

“I try. I have a feeling that you will be around and I’ll be introducing you to a lot of people,” Benny said as they made it to the top of the stairs and sidewalk.

“Maybe I know some higher up, people, too,” Beth replied coyly.

“I’m sure you do. I did my research to Elizabeth Harmon. You’re tied to the Townes family. You didn’t wander in at random. You know this is my go-to hang out spot.” Benny replied.

“And knowing who I am, why haven’t you put a hit out on me?”

“Because our interests are mutual. The push and pull will be fun.” Benny smirked.

Beth smacked him across his stomach and laughed. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“You came back and even after two losses you’re letting me take you to dinner and we’ll most likely end the night at one of our homes.”

“Maybe but you wouldn’t want me to put out on our first date would you?” She fluttered her eyelashes using her womanly charms.  


“If I wasn’t a gentleman, I’d take you into one of these alleyways and ravish you right here in public and you’d probably still scream my name,” Benny said as he turned them down another flight of steps to the restaurant he had in mind. Beth shivered looking at the dark corners and Benny chuckled at her reaction. “All in good time, Beth. We have to eat first.”

The hostess recognized Benny and saw he was wrapped around Beth so she led them to a quiet semi-dark booth in the top mezzanine section so he could watch the doors and still have privacy. She left two menus and had their drink orders of coffees coming their way. Beth skimmed her menu while peeking up at Benny and Benny had his menu closed watching her like he did the first game they played. She could feel the flush as it warmed her neck and cheeks. 

Their waitress arrived with their coffees and she asked, “Have you decided on any appetizers or entrees?”

Beth glanced over the appetizers and said, “I’ll start with the salad no tomato with Russian dressing.”

Benny glanced at the waitress before his eyes went back to Beth and said, “I’ll have the lobster scruples and extra garlic butter.”

The waitress wrote their orders down and left them be. “How well do you know the menu?” Beth asked.

“I’m here several times a week,” Benny said.

Beth noticed the heat in his statement and asked, “How many clients?”

“Zero,” Benny breathed against Beth’s ear. 

“So just people like me who you hope to sleep with?”

“That was about 20% of the accounts before and now is zero like I said before. You’re it.”

“You’re a terrible flirt,” Beth said as she kissed along his jawline.

“But you know you have me at 100%,” Benny grunted.

“It seems as such.” Beth chuckled. 

“No lies. I look forward to our interactions,” Benny said as stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed her mouth.

“And I look forward to being courted,” Beth stated.

Benny couldn’t help himself and kissed the breath out of her. Beth whimpered and cried out against his mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip and stroked her jaw and throat. 

“We’ll disrupt everything here in New York City. We’re on the same page in most matters.”

“Take me home Benny….” Beth whimpered.

“I will definitely do that,” Benny said as he nibbled along her jaw and stroked her throat.

A throat being cleared interrupted their flirting and games, and Benny looked up. Beth caught his eye and looked up as well and saw her mentor Townes. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” Townes arched an eyebrow.

Beth wanted to growl but Benny intercepted and said, “You’re interrupting the biggest event of your life Townes.”  
Beth took a few deep breaths and kept going, ignoring Townes, “Benny.”

“What do you want Beth?” Benny asked.

“We’re the ones with our noses to the grind. Not Watts,” Townes said.

Beth glanced at Benny before deferring to her partner, “I have you cornered. You’ll see it soon and within a few weeks you’ll see the options.”

“And I’ll be there to counteract. You don’t have every move.” Townes clicked his tongue.

“For this I do. So pay attention when things happen,” Beth said.

“Beth you need to come home. Watts isn’t good for you.”

“On the contrary, I could be the best thing to happen to her and you don’t want to see to that,” Benny said.

“I’m staying with Benny, Townes. We can talk later.”

“You know how to get in touch. Take care of yourself. Benny isn’t all he’s cracked up to be.”

“I think you underestimate him and with that, me,” Beth said as she laced her fingers with Benny’s where Townes could see.

Benny watched the table tennis moment and tightened his fingers around Beth’s protectively. 

“I’ll leave you with this; he’s a scoundrel and will try to outmaneuver you at any given point.”

“You’re wrong, Townes. She’s intelligent and thinks faster than both of us. She’ll be an asset that I will protect at all costs,” Benny said as he leaned forward against the table.

“I’ll be watching.” Townes tipped his head to Beth who Benny had wrapped in his arms.

“I’m sure you will be,” Benny said.


End file.
